Classification: The present invention relates to a new Hybrid Dianthus carophyllus plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98CFPC Melxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant which was originated is a cross of xe2x80x98CFPC Marmaladexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,858) as a seed parent and an undistributed unpatented seedling identified as xe2x80x98970143xe2x80x99 as a pollen parent. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98CFPC Melxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from other varieties of which I am aware, are its attractive orange picotee pink flowers which retain color without fading. When grown in a greenhouse in Salinas, Calif., in 4xc2xd inch plastic pots, pinched plants are about 8 inches tall and about 6 inches in diameter. Flower diameter averages about 1xe2x85x9e inches with a crown of about xc2xe inch (average). Foliage is about 3xe2x85x9c inches long and about {fraction (5/16)} inch wide at its widest point. 
Asexual reproduction by propagation by cuttings of the new variety as performed in Salinas, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
The new variety differs from its parents in flower color. The seed parent has orange-colored flowers and the male parent has red-colored flowers.